


【中译Translation】杀死大卫Killing David

by HanniBeliever



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, 伊芙很勇敢, 冬日嘉年华, 纯洁恋爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever
Summary: 我的Soft宇宙的另一个故事。Eve和Villanelle去了冬日嘉年华，度过了快乐的时光。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【中译Translation】杀死大卫Killing David

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killing David](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672722) by [Fixy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy). 



敲门声惊醒了伊芙。

突如其来的响声把她从睡梦中拉了出来，当她昏昏沉沉的大脑试图回想这些噪音时，她仍然在浓重的睡意中流连忘返。

也许是她的错觉?

她重新躺到柔软的被单上，刚睡了一半，敲门声又一次穿透了朦胧的梦境。

“操 。"她喃喃自语道，从床上坐了起来，头发向前耷拉着，遮住了整个脸。“谁啊。”

另一阵敲门声袭来。

伊芙站了起来，摇晃着身体，咂咂嘴唇，揉着眼睛。几秒钟的深呼吸后，她感到稍微清醒了一些，但当她开始走动时，仍然有点摇晃。

早晨总是很难熬。

随着她每走一步，她就更加清醒，当前门进入视野时，她在脸颊上快速一拍，让自己更加清醒。

“哎哟。”她低语。拍得太重了。

然后她一开门，所有的睡意就都消失了。

“薇尔!”

金发女郎笑了。

“早上好，伊芙，你看起来……很狂野。”

“什么?”

薇拉内尔朝伊芙的头发扬了扬下巴。

“你的黑发早上总是这样吗?”

当伊芙的手碰到纠缠打结的卷发时，她抬起头无奈地呻吟。

“是的，”她一边用手指梳理着那些发结，一边说，“是日常负担了。”

“我喜欢这样，”薇拉内尔高兴地耸耸肩，“你看起来很随性，慵懒。这很好。”

“哦，好吧，”伊芙放下手说，“既然这样，那就无所谓了。你要进来吗?”

薇拉内尔带着灿烂的微笑点了点头，经过伊芙，径直走进厨房。伊芙跟着她，看着薇拉内尔把伊芙没有注意到的一个纸袋和两个纸杯放在柜台上。

“早餐!“薇拉内尔兴奋地叫道。“我给你拿了黑咖啡，一块方糖，一个奶酪和香葱松饼。”

“啊,你真是个天使。“伊芙感叹。当她看向薇拉内尔时，那个女人看起来无比沾沾自喜，伊芙笑了。“那么，是什么风把你吹到这个晴朗的星期六早晨来的?”

“嘉年华!”

“哦，我居然不知道你加入了马戏团。”

薇拉内尔从羊角面包里取出一个杏仁瞄准伊芙，正好打在她的眉心。

“耶稣基督，你的准头真好。“她一边喃喃自语，一边拂去脸上的面包屑，而薇拉内尔则对她的赞美嗤之以鼻。

“不管怎样，嘉年华在这附近举办。你知道吗?”

“嗯，不，我不知道。伦敦很大，‘这附近’是哪儿?”

“海德公园，”薇拉内尔吃得满嘴酥皮，“有很多游乐设施、摊位和吃饭的地方。”

伊芙皱眉。

“等等……薇拉内尔，你是在说冬日嘉年华吗?”

金发女郎耸了耸肩。

“我不知道。在海德公园吗?那个嘉年华有一个大轮子吗?”

伊芙笑着扯下一小块松饼。

“是的,确实如此。”

相信薇拉内尔，著名的刺客和环球旅行家，不知道伦敦的冬季嘉年华是什么。

“好吧，我就是为了这个来的。”

“你要在那里杀人吗?”

薇拉内尔便面无表情地看着她。

“并不是我所做的每件事都是为了杀人。”她气呼呼地说。“我不能只是想像正常人一样去游乐场吗?我有那么糟糕吗?”

“天啊，对不起，对不起，”伊芙抱歉地说，“你当然可以想做正常的事情。这很好，真的。”

“谢谢你，”薇拉内尔傲慢地哼了一声，然后把更多的羊角面包放进嘴里，“我真的想去。”她嚼着面包，停顿了一会儿。“但我同时也要杀一个人。”

伊芙翻了个白眼。

“那你来我这儿干什么?”

“我……觉得你可能想跟我一起去。”

她惊讶地把咖啡摔在桌子上，咖啡差点洒了出来。

“一起去杀人?”

“不，是去游乐场!”薇拉内尔说。“我想也许你可以教我怎么……”

薇拉内尔慢慢地停下来，仿佛突然觉得自己的咖啡很有意思似的低着头。伊芙靠在柜台上，她的前臂压在冰凉的瓷砖上。

“教你做什么?”

“教我怎么……在嘉年华。”薇拉内尔嘟囔道。“不.....我知道这甚至听起来不像英语，不要笑。我以前从来没有去过游乐园，所以我不知道该怎么做。”

已经八个月了。八个月的时间里，薇拉内尔不请自来，她们原本自封的“敌人”身份随着时间的推移逐渐演变成一种令人难以置信的类似友谊的状态。伊芙不知道这是怎么展开的，但它确实发生了。

她也很高兴这一切发生了。

薇拉内尔和其他人....不一样。让她耳目一新。她迷人、聪明、可怕，她机智、有趣，她的情绪波动永远是混乱的临界状态，她慷慨、有爱，而且……很细心。

她很喜欢伊芙，这是唯一可以形容她的方式。

这完全令人困惑，毫无逻辑可言，每天的每一秒，危险信号和警铃本都应该充斥着伊芙的大脑，但事实却并非如此。相反，伊芙的内心充满了温暖，柔软，和兴奋。

因为薇拉内尔，薇拉内尔，是她的朋友。

好吧。友达以上了，真的。

一个月前，她们接吻了。

那是在看了那部愚蠢的恐怖电影之后，薇拉内尔被吓得几乎昏了过去，她确信她手下的受害者鬼魂会来抓她，永远缠着她，而伊芙就……吻了她。

她们亲吻，拥吻，缠绵，唇齿相依。

她们在那里待了将近半个小时，躺在沙发上，嘴唇和身体紧紧地贴在一起，温馨而甜蜜，嗅到彼此身体的馨香或随着舌头的交缠而激起火花。

这一切是伊芙挑起的。

说实话，她从来没有像现在这样为自己感到骄傲。因为…管他呢。她肯定她生活中的一些人会对她这样的行为感到震惊，不，是目瞪口呆，但是，嘿，她做到了!她也很喜欢这么做。

从那以后，她就很少见到薇拉内尔了。

金发女郎在某个特定的时间离开了，在深夜，需要去汇报工作，从那以后伊芙只见过她两次?是的,只有两次。

现在是那天晚上以来的第三次。

这也是他们第三次没有接吻的会面，从那天晚上开始。当然，薇拉内尔现在也只在这里呆了5分钟，但伊芙还在数着。

5分钟内可以做很多事情。

“你之前到哪儿去了?”伊芙问薇拉内尔。

”去工作。“薇拉内尔耸耸肩，喝了一口咖啡。“圣诞节前的准备工作非常繁忙。”

伊芙歪头。

“为什么?”

薇拉内尔鼓起脸颊，在回答之前把腮帮子狠狠地吹了起来。

“或许是人们想要少花点钱给他们不关心的人买圣诞礼物?我不知道。”

伊芙不由自主地笑了起来，薇拉内尔因为这个反应，眼睛亮了起来。伊芙摇了摇头。

“天啊，薇尔，”她爱怜地嘟囔着。她们对视了一会儿，直到伊芙记起了什么。“哦!当然，我会教你怎么去嘉年华玩。你想什么时候——需要什么时候出发?”

没必要忽视薇拉内尔要杀人的事实。

“晚点再说吧。”薇拉内尔走到客厅，倒在沙发上。“想呆在家一整天看电影吗?我还没看过那部叫《魔发精灵》的电影，我们应该看看。”

“那部电影百分之百是给儿童看的。“伊芙说着，坐在了金发女郎旁边的沙发上。“那是童趣的动画片，而且精灵们会唱歌。”

“是的。”薇拉内尔非常严肃地说。“我知道。里面有安娜·肯德里克。”

伊芙笑着把脚跷到咖啡桌上。

“那就看《魔发精灵》吧。”

——————

四部电影和一顿充当午餐的零食之后，薇拉内尔兴奋地把伊芙拉出了门。

“我喜欢《冰雪奇缘》。“她们肩并肩地走着，她高兴地说。“我喜欢那首关于三明治的歌。”

这四部电影都是动画片，在看第二部的时候，伊芙假装自己不再讨厌它们，第二部叫《猫儿历险记》。不可否认的是一部经典。在那之后，她接受了自己的命运，承认这些电影很有趣，除了看卡通片和吃薯片外，在周六做其他的所有的事情都会很舒服。刚才的经历就像又回到了童年。

“你穿得够暖和吗?”薇拉内尔看着伊芙问道。金发女郎裹着一件厚厚的羊毛大衣，头上戴着一顶柔软的贝雷帽，以防止松散的头发飞进她的眼睛。伊芙对着这经典的冬季打扮微笑。

“我不冷。”她说，穿着她自己的大外套，戴着毛绒的无檐帽，很暖和。她的头发也是散下来的，因为帽子不可能把她所有的卷发都塞进里面，当她们行走的时候，她感觉头发在身后的寒风中飘动。“你能告诉我你要杀谁吗?”

“不必说‘杀’，你知道吗?“薇拉内尔笑着说，“你可以说‘处理’或者‘消除’。”

“薇拉内尔，那更糟糕。”

“怎么会!”薇拉内尔耸了耸肩，睁大了眼睛。“当你说‘杀’这个字的时候，它听起来如此的直白。”

“哦，天哪，”伊芙笑着说，“你真荒唐。得了吧，给我讲讲。”

“你知道我不能说，这是违反规定的。”

“你讨厌规则。”

“好吧，他的名字叫大卫——”

————————

事实证明，大卫是个坏人，所以伊芙不需要为自己的对错和道德准则而烦恼。

并不是说在薇拉内尔告诉她之前，她就已经倒戈了，而是这有助于她在脑海中处理这件事，所以，管他呢。

她们来到了人山人海的地方，所有人都在闪闪发光的冬季嘉年华拱门下慢慢地排队，悉悉索索的说话声弥漫在空气中，人工雪花在她们身边飞舞。

外面很黑，因为现在是11月下旬，而这里是英国，所以太阳大约在4点落下，每棵树上都挂着的闪闪发光的彩灯，在薇拉内尔激动的大眼睛里像星星一样反射着光芒。

“我们先做什么?”她蹦跶了一下，问道。

“想做什么做什么!“伊芙笑着说，她们踉跄向前走了几步。“我们可以去购物，或者买些吃的，或者去骑马，或者——”

“哦，我要一杯热巧克力!”耳边传来薇拉内尔倒抽凉气的声音。”还要加香料的热葡萄酒!再来点德国啤酒!”

“不要一蹴而就，”伊芙做了个鬼脸，“我们不希望再发生——”

“别提那件事，”薇拉内尔打断她的话，“我食物中毒那次。”

伊芙只是微微一笑，用肩膀碰了碰薇拉内尔的肩膀。

“我们会买热巧克力，然后我们继续逛，看看有什么，好吗?”

薇拉内尔微笑着点头，环抱着伊芙的手臂。

这一切看起来都完全无害，伊芙被强大和危险如薇拉内尔的人是如何成为这个温柔可人的伴侣而心惊，抓着她手臂的温热触感和薇拉内尔孩子般的好奇使伊芙冲昏了头脑。

如果是在过去的几个月里，伊芙就会彻底崩溃。但现在伊芙已经了解到，薇拉内尔是由许多层组成的，你甚至都没有必要去解开它们，无论你多么小心或多么努力地去解，都是无用功。

薇拉内尔很了解她自己的本来面目，无论她现在呈现的是哪一面，请同时牢记她的复杂性。

“哦，首先我们必须在溜冰场停下，这样我才能估计我是否能在不被人注意的情况下用冰刀把大卫切成碎片。”

伊芙叹了口气。

又换了副面孔。

————————

当她们手中捧着热气腾腾的纸杯热巧克力，当薇拉内尔确信溜冰场附近没有任何地方可以作为可行的杀人据点时，这两个女人继续在整个大型嘉年华上溜达。

“为什么这里会有鬼屋?”

“说实话，我不知道。”伊芙说。“还有一个游乐场，一个海盗用的东西。这些一点意义都没有。”

“我能理解游乐园，但鬼屋呢?我本以为这里是圣诞庆典呢。”

“你显然从未经历过和家人一起过圣诞节的恐怖。”伊芙对自己讲的笑话哈哈大笑，但薇拉内尔只是看着她。

“确实没有。我很小的时候母亲就去世了，我父亲喝得酩酊大醉的，根本不知道有什么节日。”

“哦。“伊芙收起了微笑。“呃……我很抱歉。我……你很容易忘记你可怕的过去和残忍的现在，因为你看着吉事果很兴奋的样子。”

“它们可是甜的油酥面团糕点，伊芙，我怎么能不兴奋呢?”

——————

她们最后去了鬼屋。

“你害怕恐怖电影，薇尔。”伊芙说。“这是个糟糕的主意。”

“不，没关系，这只是一个尝试，我想向你证明我是勇敢的。”

“我知道你很勇敢!”伊芙坚持道。“你确实是在杀人!你还被刺伤，被枪击，被折磨，从高楼上跳下来，还——”

“嘘，这些事很简单。“薇拉内尔嘲笑道。“任何人都能做到。”

“这还真不是。”伊芙难以置信地笑了。“起码我不能!”

“哦，伊芙，”薇拉内尔说话时几乎笑了出来，“你可以做任何你想做的事。”

她们一进门，薇拉内尔的态度很快就变了。

“不，伊芙，我不喜欢这里，我想离开。”

“你很好，这些不是真的，明白吗?”伊芙为了证明自己的观点，给一个戴着可怕的乳胶怪物面具的丑陋人体模特一巴掌，薇拉内尔尖叫起来。

“别碰它!“她叫喊着，抓住伊芙的手，把她从塑料模特身边拉开。“可能有一个真人在它后面，等着机会跳出来!”

“是啊，宝贝儿，这里是鬼屋，就是这么回事。”

薇拉内尔呆住了。

“你刚才叫我‘宝贝’吗?”

伊芙耸了耸肩。

“我对我所有的朋友都叫宝贝。”

薇拉内尔眯起眼睛，但没有松开伊芙的手。

“真的吗?”

“真的。”伊芙说得很快，没有看薇拉内尔。“来吧，趁你还没尿裤子，咱们把这事了结了。”

薇拉内尔抱怨着，但却任由伊芙把她拖过满是假蜘蛛网和令人毛骨悚然的画的狭窄走廊，伊芙回头看到薇拉内尔半眯着眼睛。

“睁开你的眼睛，怪胎，我可不是导盲犬。”

薇拉内尔睁开眼睛瞪着她，但伊芙只是笑着拽着她，让她跟在自己的后面。

“如果你不再孩子气，开始和我合作，我会让你一直牵着我的手。”

“当然，这就是为什么你会一直握着我的手。“薇拉内尔漫不经心地拖着腔说，尽管她仍然紧紧地扣着伊芙的手指。“而不是因为你想牵我的手。”

伊芙想不出自己该说什么。

所以她什么也没说。

她们脚下的走廊最后终止在一个拐角里，当她们绕过它时，一具骷髅从橱柜里飞出来，对着她们咯咯地笑，这个假道具发出嘶嘶声，来回摇晃着。

直到薇拉内尔用她的厚靴子把整个玩意儿踢下了墙。

”天啊，薇拉内尔！“

她们俩都低头盯着那具塑料骨架，当它瘫倒在地板上时，一只发光的红眼睛微弱地闪烁着。伊芙把手放在自己的额头上，叹了口气，但薇拉内尔只是睁大眼睛对她耸耸肩。

“我是在保护你。她一边说，一边停下来用脚轻轻地碰了碰那堆假骨头。“不用感谢我。”

——————

“我不敢相信他们竟然让你逃脱了惩罚。”伊芙嘟囔着，她们从鬼屋里走出来。

薇拉内尔耸耸肩说，“你永远不知道什么时候你需要说服别人相信你是医生或警察，或者——”

“或者辩护律师，好吧。“伊芙抱怨道。“就好像他们刚买下了你新推出的狗屎东西一样。”

薇拉内尔看起来有被冒犯到。

“狗屎?伊芙，那不是狗屎。那都是真的。“她沉默了一会儿，把两人领到一个酒吧，酒吧位于一个缓慢旋转的木质平台上。“我的意思是……反正大部分都是真的。”

“你是在告诉我那些随机的……字句和数字之类的东西是真的吗?”

“好吧，没有，但术语是的，在法律上是算数的。”

“不，我不这么认为。”

“额，不管怎么说，这让你省下了300英镑的赔偿金，不是吗?你应该心存感激。”

伊芙几乎要被台阶绊倒，她用怀疑的目光盯着薇拉内尔，根本没有注意到自己要去哪里。

“我为什么要付钱!”

“因为是你让我一直在鬼屋里走而不是离开，所以。”薇拉内尔耸了耸肩，挑起了一侧的眉毛，伊芙无奈地呻吟着，目瞪口呆。当她转头看时，薇拉内尔的表情变得温和了一些。

“我请你喝一杯，好吗?补偿任何…情感上的损害。”

“这需要不止一杯酒来弥补。“伊芙喃喃而语。

“好,那就两杯酒。”薇拉内尔简单地说，从字面上理解她的意思，不知怎的，伊芙突然觉得她很可爱。她叹了口气，对薇拉内尔微微一笑。

“两杯酒。”她同意道。“要贵的。”

伊芙在旋转酒吧里找到一张空桌子，靠着结实的木头，看着周围的美景慢慢地在她们周围移动。

“好吧，我只给你买了一杯，因为太贵了。你知道这个地方一杯热红酒要卖10英镑吗?“薇拉内尔气呼呼地走了回来，把酒水放在桌子上。“简直是趁火打劫。”

“这里是伦敦，一个旅游陷阱。这是赚钱的绝佳机会。”

“好吧，这两杯最好值20英镑。”薇拉内尔抿了一口，眉头紧锁。她停顿了一下，然后说:“哦。好吧，这很美味。”

伊芙笑着对着自己的杯子，慷慨地喝了一大口冒着热气的液体，视线再一次穿过人群，呼吸着红酒的味道。

“伊芙？”

伊芙哼了一声作为回应。

“你喜欢我时不时来看你吗?”

伊芙疑惑地笑了笑，转向薇拉内尔。

“嗯?”

“你喜欢我来看你吗?”薇拉内尔重复道。“你喜欢吗?”

伊芙犹豫了一下。

这不是她们以前谈论过的事情。当然，这种情况已经持续了近一年的三分之二时间，但这只是在某种程度上……趁机发生了，她们都没有停下来问为什么。薇拉内尔来访了，伊芙欢迎她进来，就是这样。

她喜欢她的陪伴吗?

绝对的。

伊芙回忆她这些天的生活，薇拉内尔不请自来的日子，她偶尔在客床上度过的夜晚，她们看的电影，她们吃的食物，她们的谈话。

她几乎是无比眷恋这些时刻。

但似乎还没完全迷恋上。

如果伊芙承认享受这些来访，那意味着什么?这会让薇拉内尔嘲笑她吗?这只是她的游戏吗?还是这会让薇拉内尔更经常地过来?上个月她只见过她三次，而这些来访之间的间隙对伊芙来说有点模糊，所以如果薇拉内尔能多来几次就好了。

而且，如果她多呆一会儿就好了，也许会有更多的机会……比如，再来一个吻就没那么糟糕了。事实上，伊芙很喜欢这样。去他妈的，伊芙会非常非常喜欢的。

她已经有了答案。

“是的。“伊芙的回答。“我喜欢。你喜欢来看我吗?”

“很明显，”薇拉内尔笑着，自鸣得意，脸色红润，“否则我是不会来的。我不会做我不喜欢做的事，伊芙。”

“你当然不会。”伊芙笑着说。

安静了一会儿，两人都喝着热红酒，周围的人在聊天、欢呼、大笑。伊芙决定，既然薇拉内尔能提出这样的话题，那么她也可以做到。

“你应该多来看看我。”

薇拉内尔眨着眼睛看着她，表情就像平静的湖水。

“什么?”

“如果你愿意的话就好。“伊芙匆忙地说，薇拉内尔茫然的表情让她有点惊慌。“你可以看看房子里的更多地方。你也可以多呆一会儿，那张空床是你的了。我的意思是，你是过去六个月以来唯一一个睡在上面的人，所以它基本上是你的了。所以……好吧，如果你想的话，你应该多来拜访几次。”

“你愿意吗?”薇拉内尔问道。

“我愿意。”伊芙诚实地说。

薇拉内尔的脸上终于又露出了笑容。

“那我也愿意。”

“好，成交，”伊芙说着，觉得自己的笑容越来越灿烂，“还有……嗯，我可以给你我的电话号码吗?你来的时候可以给我发短信。让我知道。”

在她的酒杯后面，伊芙可以发誓薇拉内尔脸红了，而且伊芙很确定她以前从未见过薇拉内尔颧骨上的粉红色。这让她感到一股暖流涌遍全身。

“伊芙，”薇拉内尔轻声地笑着说，“你怎么这么主动，这是约会吗?”

温暖的感觉立即被恐慌所取代。

“不!我的意思是，这不是……我是……”伊芙结结巴巴地说，这时薇拉内尔带着调笑的惊讶打量着她，“你……啊，我们……”

“我们……”薇拉内尔鼓励道，她笑得很开心，伊芙完全低落了下来。

她吞了口唾沫。

“嘿，你想去坐摩天轮吗?”

薇拉内尔笑了，但是她任由伊芙转移话题，她从来没有这么感激过，因为这个问题…这个问题本应该很容易回答。伊芙应该说不，很简单，一个简单的不。不，这不是约会，因为那不是她们之间会发生的事。薇拉内尔杀死了比尔。伊芙刺伤了薇拉内尔。有很多的纠缠不清，还有一吨的其他与痛苦相关的事情横绝在她们之间。

伊芙脑子里突然冒出一个声音，指出就在几分钟前，伊芙还希望薇拉内尔能再给她一个吻。甚至几个吻。

伊芙把剩下的酒喝完，让这个声音自己来决定。

——————

等候的队伍并不长。伊芙猜，孩子们更感兴趣的是过山车、大摆荡船和让你恶心的旋转的东西，所以她们只需要等几分钟，就可以并排坐在一个小舱里。

这是一个摇摇欲坠的东西，周围都是玻璃窗，当她们坐下后，薇拉内尔立刻开始摇晃它。

“你想让我吐在你身上吗?”伊芙警告，薇拉内尔立刻停下脚步，脸上露出恶心的表情。“很好，别再动了。”

“你有时候真让人恶心，”薇拉内尔一边说，一边靠回了她的位置。“幸好我喜欢你。”

“我可真是幸运。“伊芙带着一种勉强的讽刺说道，但很明显她是真心实意的，如果薇拉内尔脸上的微笑可以作为依据的话。

她们所在的座舱慢慢地往上爬，越来越多的嘉年华园区映入眼帘，随着她们越升越高，五彩缤纷的灯光在黑暗中闪烁着。

“要坐多久?”薇拉内尔问道。

“十分钟。”

“我们在上面待多久了?”

伊芙笑了。

“大约一分钟。她看了看表说。“你已经无聊了吗?”

“一点也不，”薇拉内尔轻松地说，“你很有趣。和你在一起我才不会觉得无聊。”

薇拉内尔的话让伊芙浑身上下都为之震颤，她低下头试图掩饰自己的笑容。

她正在努力回归常态，厚脸皮但可爱的态度，这意味着她不需要对金发女郎诚实和毫无隐瞒，直到薇拉内尔问她下一个问题。

“当我问你这是不是约会时，你为什么笑得那么开心?”

好。看起来我们无法避免地要坦诚相待。

“你是不是故意等到我们上来了才又问一遍，就因为我不能逃跑?”

“我不知道你在说什么。”薇拉内尔说，但她在憋笑，眼睛调皮地闪了一下。这让伊芙坐立不安。

“我……我以为你在开玩笑。”

“我是在开玩笑。“薇拉内尔扬起眉毛说。“如果你认为这是一个笑话，你为什么不笑呢?你的反应有点太过了，如果你以为这是一个笑话的话。”

妈的，她抓住她的把柄了。

“我……”伊芙开始哑口无言，因为她真的不知道说什么才能让她全身而退。

薇拉内尔叹了口气，但听起来几乎是悲伤的，吸引了伊芙的注意力，吸引了她的眼睛看向她的侧脸。

她意识到自己感到内疚。为她说不出这些话而感到内疚，为她一直以来的不情愿对薇拉内尔造成了伤害而感到内疚，尽管薇拉内尔是个不折不扣的杀手，对生活的看法非常偏颇。但如今对伊芙来说，她是甜蜜和关怀，除此之外再无其它。她花时间去听伊芙诉说,她问问题并且对她很感兴趣,她给伊芙带她最喜欢的食物,她记得她喝咖啡的嗜好,在她们偶尔离开家时保护她,以及她停止购买名牌服装,而是穿来了新的舒适的毛衣,因为她知道伊芙喜欢这样。

薇拉内尔为伊芙做了所有这些，而伊芙甚至不能给这个女人一个简单明确的答案。

”我没有回答，是因为我不知道该说什么。“伊芙慢慢地说。“我知道我想说什么，但这让我害怕。我们之间还有很多事情，但我发现自己越来越不在乎了。我觉得这可能是不好的，但说实话，我自己也没细想这个问题。”

伊芙深吸了一口气，薇拉内尔耐心地等待着。

“你要知道，比尔会喜欢你的。”

薇拉内尔低头看了看自己的膝盖，然后又抬头看了看伊芙。

“我不认为为此道歉会让事情变得更好，不是吗?”

“不，”伊芙摇了摇头，不让眼泪流出眼眶，希望自己的喉头不要哽咽，“不，你确实想要道歉。我知道你可能因为这件事伤害了我而感到难过，但我知道你道歉只是因为你让我难过了，而不是因为你真的后悔杀了他。”

薇拉内尔什么也没说，伊芙继续道。

“他会喜欢你的。你很有趣，很聪明，而且很离经叛道。我知道比尔他可能更喜欢你而不是我。”伊芙发出一声哽咽的笑声，薇拉内尔在摇摆的座舱里靠得更近了。“无论如何。这是我们之间的事，但我知道，我知道你其实也没那么坏。”

“自从认识你以后，我觉得自己变得更好了，”薇拉内尔平静地说。

伊芙笑了。

“不，”她说，“都是你一个人的改变。”

薇拉内尔也笑了笑，然后转身望向海德公园和周围的伦敦摩天大楼。

伊芙看向薇拉内尔。

“我现在可以问你一个问题吗?”

薇拉内尔看着伊芙。

“当然。”她点了点头。

伊芙深吸一口气，准备好了。

“为什么后来你没有试着吻我，自从……自从第一次?”

不管伊芙在期待什么，她都没有料到薇拉内尔咧嘴一笑，眼睛兴奋地闪闪发光。

“伊芙，”她震惊地说，“你还想亲我吗?”

在她们刚刚谈过之后，现在再守口如瓶、忸怩作态或保持缄默都是毫无意义的。

“嗯,是啊!“伊芙抬起一只手。“我的意思是，我认为很明显我上次很享受。你为什么不再试一次?”

“你自己说的，伊芙。”薇拉内尔说。“你害怕我们之间的事，我看得出来。我不想再吓着你了。”

“哦。”

“嗯。薇拉内尔一边沉吟，一边向前倾着身子，像伊芙所预料的那样盯着脚下的地面。

“好吧。伊芙点点头说。“那……真的很贴心。”

“你还预料着什么不同的结果吗?”薇拉内尔好奇地问，伊芙笑了。

“八个月以前我会这么做，是的。”伊芙笑着说。“但现在?没想那么多。”

薇拉内尔咧嘴一笑，把一只手放在伊芙的大腿上，好像这是她做过的最正常不过的事情。

也许是。

“还剩下多久?”

“啊，”伊芙又看了看表，“五分钟多一点。怎么了?”

然后薇拉内尔倾身进入她的空间。

“因为接下来我想吻你。”她对着她们之间的空气低语道。“可以吗?”

伊芙只是点了点头，因为开口说话突然变得不可能了，薇拉内尔的嘴唇已经贴上来了。

这感觉和她记忆中的一模一样。

柔软、温暖、顺从。一种温柔而坚定的侵入，一种微妙的挤压和推拉感。

这使伊芙的胃开始痉挛，使她心跳加速。

薇拉内尔歪着头，伊芙也转换接吻的角度，在这个狭小的座舱里一次又一次地亲吻彼此，在伦敦之上，在人群之上，在众人的忙忙碌碌之上，在现实的世界之上。

伊芙大腿上的那只手抓得更紧了，只是挤压了一下牛仔布，但那感觉就像揉捏她裸露的皮肤一样。伊芙抬起一只手，摸了摸薇拉内尔的下巴，难以置信的柔软的皮肤就在她粗糙的茧子下，然后手指摩挲着，直到她的手指陷入金色的发丝里。摘下了薇拉内尔的贝雷帽，但金发女郎只是凑在伊芙的唇边轻笑。

“你把我的妆弄花了。”

伊芙哼了一声。

“我不在乎。伊芙轻轻地在薇拉内尔的嘴角上啄了一下。“不管怎样，你看起来总是很美。”

”油嘴滑舌。”薇拉内尔轻声说。

在那之后就没有话可说了。

过了一分钟，伊芙感觉到薇拉内尔的舌头轻舔着她的下嘴唇，她叹了口气，张开了嘴。她们的舌头在纠缠，伊芙的呼吸被那光滑的热度深深吸引，薇拉内尔的另一只手怎样托住她的脸颊并把她的唇固定在合适的位置，使亲吻加深。

伊芙的呼吸加重了,更加热情的吻使一股暖流窜下她的小腹,她感到了薇拉内尔也是如此，感觉到女人试图更亲近伊芙,上帝啊她现在想念她的沙发,想念与薇拉内尔一起躺下的感觉,让薇拉内尔压住她的身体。

她意识到自己的另一只手仍紧握成拳放在膝盖上，于是她举起手放在薇拉内尔的胸前，如果薇拉内尔没有裹着的外套的话，她的指尖正触碰着她的锁骨。薇拉内尔似乎很赞同，因为她对着伊芙的嘴唇发出呜咽的声音，就好像她能感觉到皮肤的触感，就像伊芙能感觉到她大腿的触感一样。

当薇拉内尔咬住伊芙的嘴唇时，她的大脑一片空白。

公园消失了，灯光、远处的嘈杂声、巧克力的味道都消失了，只剩下薇拉内尔的味道、薇拉内尔的感觉、薇拉内尔的热度、薇拉内尔、薇拉内尔、薇拉内尔-

“嗯,女士们?”

听到这突如其来的声音，伊芙猛地停下，把头扭向身后。

工作人员站在那里，把门开着，看起来很尴尬。

“我们能再做一次吗?我们还有事情没做完。”

伊芙对薇拉内尔的话翻了个白眼，瞪了她一眼。“有人在等着呢!”

“实际上，排队的人并不多。如果你愿意，可以留下来再试一次。”

“好!谢谢你！“薇拉内尔几乎是在欢呼，那个家伙笑着关上门，伊芙转过头来看着满脸红光的薇拉内尔。

“你忘了大卫了吗?”你是不是……快没时间了?”

薇拉内尔停顿了一下，然后皱起了眉头。

“哦。她惊讶地说。“我忘记了。嗯。”

伊芙意识到，对于薇拉内尔来说，忘记工作是一件大事。她忘记了杀人。

“没关系，我们可以——你可以在我们下车后再做。”

“但是，”薇拉内尔打断说，在伊芙面前有点怄气，“但是我想待在你的身边，再亲你几次。"她轻轻拉了拉伊芙的一头卷发。“我想试试看能不能让你脱掉上衣。”

伊芙突然笑了。

“我相信你能做到。”

薇拉内尔歪着身子傻笑了一下。

“我想明天我就不杀大卫了。”薇拉内尔对着伊芙的嘴唇说，她的嘴唇已经凑得很近了，好像她不想再浪费一秒钟。“我宁愿今晚和你在一起，和你的嘴唇，和你的——”

“好吧,堕落女孩。“伊芙笑了，薇拉内尔也笑了。伊芙咬了一口她丰满的粉红色嘴唇，薇拉内尔倒抽了一口冷气，然后不知怎么地把双唇压得更紧了。

“伊芙?”

“嗯?”伊芙哼了一声，给了薇拉内尔形似丘比特之弓的唇一个温柔的吻。

“这是约会吗?”

这和以前一样的问题，但这次，伊芙不那么害怕了。

“当然，宝贝，”她低声说，“这是个约会。”

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：对你们所有爸爸叫大卫的人说声抱歉。


End file.
